thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: The New Extinction (ZTWD)
Chapter 1: The New Extinction 'is the first chapter of Zuke's [[Zuke's The Walking Dead|''The Walking Dead]] that includes parts 1-5. This chapter begins the story of William Holt, an amateur artist from Southern-Illinois, who isolates himself from the outside world after the undead apocalypse breaks out. A month later he discovers that most of the world is gone and without order. With nothing to lose, he searches out for his parents far away from home. Is he able to reach them or are his ambitions reaching too far from reality? Plot Synopsis Part 1 The clock strikes thrice. William Holt, after coming home from the gym, sits on the couch, exhausted. After a quick rest he enters the kitchen and pours himself a drink of apple juice. Living in an apartment building, he goes to the balcony to see the sight of the city, something which he enjoys doing. Perhaps something will happen today - something huge. William, just like any other day in Harrisburg, doubts this. Today is nothing new. Suddenly, heavy knocking is heard towards the front door. William rushes towards the door, thinking that there's someone who needs help. When he opened the door, it turned out that he was right - a terrified looking man, roughly about 40 years old, quite chubby with a wound on his arm, asked for help. "S- sir, could you please let me in? There was an- an incident." William lets the man in. "What happened exactly?" said William out of curiousity. "Could you please just put bandages on my wound?" the man said, "I'll explain afterwards." A few minutes later, William repeats his question. "What happened to your arm?" The man shows displays of discomfort, as if he had seen a ghost. William notices this. As William wanted to ask again, the man answers his question. "My name is George, I'm 2 stories below you. I wanted to visit a friend who is on the same story as your apartment. When I wanted to enter the lift, someone put his arms around mine and tried to do something with me. I quickly pushed him back. I thought that he was a robber or a murderer at first, but when I saw his face I was shocked. He- or it, had blood everywhere: his face was covered, his chest was covered and so on. He rushed at me again, but this time he bit on my arm as if he's some kind of animal. I pushed him back again and I took the stairs. Since you're the first door of the stage, I knocked on your door - and now we're here." George took a few heavy breaths after his explanation. "I guess I'll be going then," George said, "I got a friend who's waiting on me." After George left the apartment, William sat on the couch, only to hear screams on the streets. He immediately goes to his balcony. At first he simply saw people running; seconds pass and he sees slow-walking people eating ''people. William couldn't blink his eyes out of horror - he simply stood still as if he was shellshocked. Sweat like ice-water streamed on his back. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He suddenly regains conscientious and he rushes towards the living room. He turns on the TV, with no need to switch channels as it already broadcasted the news. The reporter kept on talking and talking, but William only looked at the footage. The only thing he saw was the same thing which he saw from his balcony: ''people eating people. The broadcast suddenly shuts off. Having not listened to the advice of the news reporter, stress was the only thing that filled Williams head apart from fear. He grabbed his phone and in lightning speed he dials for his mother. William, expecting no connection, waits in silence for his mother to pick up her phone. "Hello? Who is this?" ''his mother said. "Mom! It's me, William! Have you heard the news?" ''"Yes I have, are you okay?" "Yeah, uhm- mom, just stay home, okay? I'll drive to your place as soon as pos-" The connection was lost. Shaken by terror and stress, William collapses to the ground, with his arms around his knees, almost as if he's a baby. He has no idea what just occured to not only him, but the whole world surrounding him. Part 2 ''One month later...''' Eyes open wide as William Holt awakes from his sleep. Curious to know what the time is, he grabs his watch and sees that it's 9:33. He gets out of bed, gets dressed and heads to the living room. William opens the cabinet, only to find it almost empty. After one month of complete isolation in his apartment, almost all of his food is consumed. He grabs a can of white beans with tomato sauce, and eats it whilst sitting on the couch. As he finished his breakfast, he wraps his hands around his sweaty forehead - it is time to leave. The time is 10:07. He puts on a warm, thick jacket and puts on his hoody. He puts on his sunglasses to hide his identity. He straps on his boots and grabs his bags. He checks the whole apartment twice. Neurotic, he checks the apartment once more, just in case. For the last time, he looks around in his apartment, sensing the memories that he has had. He notices that he forgot his wallet, though he immediately grabs it. He opens the front door with anxienty, realising he has to say goodbye to his apartment. Finally outside, he takes one last glace at his home. In tears, William walks away. William takes a few deep breaths as he exits the apartment complex. He walks towards the streets, realising the damage that has been done: windows are shattered, dead bodies lie on the ground, traffic lights have fallen to the ground and cars are spread around the roundabout. William looks to the left and right, and once more to make sure that he's alone. With a quest to find his mother, he moves onwards. William has been walking for a few hours now. He notices the he has arrived in Marion - close to Interstate 57. As he notices a ladder near the underpass, he climbs it up, seeing that it would be only logical to travel across the highways. As he collects his thoughts after climbing the ladder, he notices that there are no cars to be seen. He looks at his map, he he decides that he should move towards the north. It's 19:14, and he hasn't encountered a single living human, not even the mutated humans. On a sign he notices that he has arrived in Benton. He noticed a car in the middle of the highway, and he starts to move towards it. He looks inside the car to find out that the car is full of supplies: cans of food, water bottles, canteens, he even notices a shotgun, which he could really use, considering that he's equipped with a sharp kitchen knife at the moment. Suddenly, a shout is heard. ''"HEY!" William startles away from the car and pulls out his knife and points it at the shouting figure. The man runs up to William. "Who are you?", the man asks. The man had nicely combed, black hair with a serious looking face. He wore a red poncho and thick gym pants. William put off his glasses and his hoodie to reveal himself. "My name is William. What's yours?" "Call me Martin. What are you doing here?" William urged to ask him about the supplies, but he didn't want to sound rude. "I'm just travelling. Could you please give me some food? I'm starving," William said. But Martin was not impressed. "Why would I give food to some random stranger?", he asked. A long silence occurs. "Look, I really don't want to sound rude, okay?", William stated, "but could we just perhaps travel together? I haven't seen another person in a month." Martin frowned. "Alright," Martin said, "sit down." Part 3 Martin created a fire using his survivalist tools. There, William and Martin were talking about their experiences in the apocalypse so far. "So I haven't really went through a lot during the past month," William started, "how is it actually like? Y'know, surviving, scavenging, whatever?" "It's terrible," Martin replied, "living in constant fear is no fun. You let your guard down for one second and your life could end, just like that. I never really feel safe." William finishes drinking from his water bottle. "Uhm, what about the- the dead ones? Are they trouble?" Martin takes a time to think. "Yes and no. Yes, as in they can eat you, and no, as in they're really fucking slow. So far I haven't had any real dangerous encounters with the biters." "What about other people?" William said. "Other people? The last time I saw someone was when I saw someone getting chomped on by the biters. It's not a happy sight." William stands up. "I'm done eating now. How about we go somewhere?" The car engine starts. "Where do you want to go?" Martin asked. "Just go down Interstate 57 until you land near Chicago," William answered. After a few hours of driving, they stop, seeing that they have arrived at Rend Lake. "I guess this is a good place to stop for the night," William said. "I'll sleep in the backseat, you can sleep in the trunk," Martin replied, "I'll wake you up whenever I'm awake." "Okay," William answered, "good night." "Good night." Knocking is heard. William wakes up. "Who's there?" said William in a panicking state. "It's me, Martin, don't worry," said a voice outside. The trunk opens, and Martin hands him a pack of crackers. "Thanks," William said. After breakfast, the duo continue driving. "So, where are you actually heading for?" asked Martin. "I have to get to my mom's place in New York," William replied. "New York? Isn't that really fucking far?" Martin said with slight sarcasm. "North-West New York, near the Canadian border," William stated, "maybe we have to go through the Canadian border to get there ASAP." A silence of 2 minutes occurs. "Don't you have family you're looking for?" William asked. "No," Martin replied, "not really. I have friends in Illinois, but I don't care enough for them to go looking for them. They're probably all dead anyway, so I'm not risking my life for them." "Damn, that's harsh dude," William said, "so your goal is just to stay alive on your own?" "I don't care if I'm alone. Sure, the company is nice, but I don't want them to be a burden to my survival, you get me? You always have to put yourself at top priority." "STOP THE CAR!" Both William and Martin look in horror as the bridge is filled with a horde of the undead. Shook, William asked: "What do we do?!" "I don't know." Part 4 "For fuck's sake!" Martin exclaims, "the gas is almost fucking empty! Not even a tenth of a mile will fucking do!" William breaths heavily. He can't decide what's scarier: the fact that he can't escape or there simply being a horde of undead people longing to eat him. "Get out of the car, get the supplies and get the hell out of here!" William suggests, "how about that?!" Martin looks closely at the horde. "We can ride through them!" Martin shouts, "they're thinning out!" "Are you out of your fucking mind? We would die-" The car roars loudly and cruises towards the dead. "WE HAVE TO FUCKING TRY!" The car crashes into what seems like inevitable death. The windows are covered with thick, rotten blood. Martin's head, now with a scar on the forehead, landed on the steering wheel. Death surrounds the car. William makes his way from the frontseat to the backseat and tries to hide himself. The window on the left side of the frontseat shatters into a million pieces while the arms of the dead reach for Martin's flesh. Martin regains his conscientious, but it's too late. Martin's neck gets ripped open by a rotten arm while William spectates. The door opens and dead bodies pour into the front of the car. William watches in horror as Martin's insides get ripped out and eaten. The only sound William could hear from Martin are moans, soon to be silenced. William looks out of the backseat window and notices that most of the dead have moved towards the left side of the car. Seeing this as his only escape, he opens the door and jumps off of the bridge. A big splash is heard in the water. William swims towards the other side of the bridge. The dead have noticed this - and they start to fall off the bridge as well, being unable to swim however. A biter falls on William. Now underwater, William notices that the biter has grabbed his arm. William shrugs him off just in time and returns to the surface. William continues swimming. William finally gets on land. Only now has he realised that he lost everything: he has no food, no water, no weapons, no supplies, nothing. He wraps his hands around his head in shock. He starts walking. William encounters a mansion after just walking five minutes. He runs towards it, seeking shelter. The main gates are open. The windows are smashed, the car is beaten up, the front door is open, the plants have grown to new heights and the garbage can has dents all over it. He starts walking towards the front door. Before he could enter the house, he bumps into something: another human. Part 5 William gets pushed on the floor. Not one man, but multiple men step out of the house. They all wear body armor. Only one of them points their gun at William however. "Please don't kill me," William says softly. The men glance at eachother. "We will not hurt you," one man says, "this is just for safety reasons. Get up." William stands up as another man searches William's body for potential weapons. The man, after searching, backs off in confusion. "You're not armed? At all?" he curiously asks. "That would be correct," William answers. "Don't you have a backpack with you? Don't you even have supplies with you?" the man with the pointing gun asks. "Correct." "We were searching the house for supplies," one of the men claims, "turns out that it's already plundered. Come with me, let's talk." William and the man, who previously pointed his shotgun at him, walk into the dining room. "Take a seat," the man says. William does what he says. "Let's identify ourselves first," the man starts, "my name is Gus. What's yours?" "William." "Okay, William, how did you get here?" "I was travelling with another guy this very day. We came across a huge horde of the undead on a bridge. This guy, Martin, he drove into it. I still don't know what he was thinking." William takes a breath. "I saw his insides getting torn apart. I've never seen anything like that before. I felt like puking but I couldn't. I got out of the car and I jumped off of the bridge. I started swimming and I eventually ended up here." "Do you feel unsafe?" "Yes. Very" "Well, I'll have you know that I'm from a survivor camp not too far from here. It's an official safe zone according to the officers. There are around 80 people currently living there." "And there's food for all of them?" "Yeah, it's still a wonder to me. My crew and I - we do most of the scavenging. Food is quickly running out. Anyway, I'm assuming that you'd like to stay there." "Definitely! Thank you!" "Cool, now let's get out of here." Gus, his three men and William all get into a bus. As the engine starts, one of the men approaches William. "Hey, my name is Edward. Have some water, it looks like you need it." "Thanks," William says. William sips from his water bottle. His eyes feel like lead: his eyes constantly shut but William tries to keep his eyes open. He still wants to be aware of his surroundings. The bus stops. William finds out that his attempts at staying awake have failed as he just woke up from his unwanted sleep. "Get out, slowpokes," Gus shouts, "we're at camp." William along with the other men get out of the bus. He notices two guards, soldiers even, opening the gate. Gus looks at William. "Welcome to Marion Safe-Zone." Credits * William Holt * George * Martin * Gus * Edward * Marion Scavenger 1 * Marion Scavenger 2 * Marion Guard 1 * Marion Guard 2 * Theresa Holt (Voice Only) Deaths * Martin Trivia To Be Added